


2shy

by bottomkuroo



Series: I'm a fool for you [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jaebum developping a crush on Jackson over the years.





	2shy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me ~  
> As a gift to myself, I decided to update this series :3 Yoo Youngjae is my bias wrecker in B.A.P. so here he is as well :) 
> 
> (i almost titled this Falando Serio, which is a song from Luan Santana, listen to it if you want :3)
> 
> (2shy - Shura)

**2012**

 

 

In this life, every choice made is meant to lead your future, as minimal those decisions might seem. The way you act as a youngster, the way you talk, the way you treat people--it all defines your personality. When you decide to be an idol instead of pursuing a more certain future it also affects your life as a whole.

 

The first time Jaebum met Yoo Youngjae, both were trainees at JYPE, and they bounded immediatly because both had the same vision and the same dreams. Along with Jinyoung, the three of them got along pretty well, and trained a lot and used to sit in the stairs outside at the back and talked hours and hours at night after training. 

Youngjae ended up going into another company, but even so Jaebum simply knew their friendship would last longly and he decided to keep on calling him as often as possible.

 

"JJ Project will have its debut, Jaebum-ah~" Youngjae would say happily into the phone, and Jaebum knew how honest that statement was coming from him. "You will have loads of fangirls going mental over your moles and your perfect smile~"

"You're debuting too, you'll have girls and boys all over you and your stupid charisma" Jaebum smiled as he heard the other's giggle.

"Now that you're talking about boys, can we--"

"No. Never. I shouldn't have told you" Jaebum said quickly, clicking his tongue. 

"Remind me his name, Jaebummie!"

"Why you talking so friendly to me?"

"'cause I always did? You even used to call me 'hyung', I still remember."

"That's because you fooled me, asshole."

"Yeah, I love you too."

 

Telling Youngjae about Jackson Wang was obviously some bad idea. Some major bad idea, which Jaebum wasn't proud at all but he still did because, well, he has like three friends and Yoo Youngjae is--unfortunately--one of them.

Jackson Wang is Chinese, from Hong Kong to be more specific, he speaks multiple languages, is impossibly friendly and tries to speak korean as often as possible with everyone even though he still doesn't pronounce words correctly.

Wang Jia Er. That's his Chinese name, and Jaebum thinks it sounds pretty when Jackson himself says it. 

Jackson calls him _B-boy king_ and _handsome_ a lot. More than anyone has ever done and Jaebum isn't sure why he feels so flustered but he does.

"Anyway, I hope you'll stop being a prude and admit you like the attention this boy gives you."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Never. So, what was his name? Or should I ask Junior?"

 

So maybe some desicion were bad--like trusting Youngjae or befriending him--, but Jaebum can live with a few of those.

 

 

**2014**

 

 

Jaebum always thought of himself as someone conscious, careful, in control of himself. He always considered his own persona as a character he created since forever ago because he always wanted to sing and dance, and he knew if he was going to be an idol, he would have to be careful with his words and he also knew fans would try to dig up any kind of dark past they could find about him.

And so, he's been careful since forever. He didn't date long, he didn't drink (unless a few beers with Mark they both sneaked inside the building without anyone else knowing except for Jinyoung), he also started acting more serious as time passed by.

That year, a little after his birthday, GOT7 was formed and Jaebum was going to live with Jackson Wang. Not in the same room but still.

 

"Are you already head over hills for him?"

"I wonder why I still bother being friend with you!"

"Because I'm irresistible" Youngjae chuckles as they both are sharing a meal in a restaurant Youngjae recommended and offered to pay as a celebration for Jaebum's debut in a boyband. "It's already been what, two years? Two whole years of you bragging about how good he's become and how he listens to you and follows you around, and how cute he is when he gets serious and how emotional he gets when he talks about fencing and his family and--"

"In our next life, please don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

"I know you don't mean that" Youngjae grins. "Why don't you post a pic with him on SNS or Twitter?"

"Why should I?"

"It would be a way to say 'back off, he's already mine' to the world."

"Why are we friends?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that! You do realise you probably scare your bandmates because you act so... You know."

"I'm the leader, I have this responsability so... I can't just be friendly" Jaebum sighs, "plus, you know how awkward I am when I try to be friendly..."

"You do realize you'll spend YEARS with them, right? They will realize soon enough that under those layers of false bravado and tsundere lies a sensitive and immature and nerdy boy."

Jaebum hates when Youngjae is right. 

"Now, let's talk about your obvious crush over your bandmate."

"There's nothing to talk!" Jabeum snaps.

 "When you get defensive like that, it's because hyung is right" Youngjae still teases because his life purpose might be to torment the hell out of JB.

"I'm still ressentful about that, you know? You let me call you hyung for months!"

"Does it matter that much? It happened years ago."

"I wont let anyone treat me friendly from now on, even if they're younger by a day."

"Drama queen."

"Takes one to know one."

 

 

  **2015**

 

 

Living with the boys (read: living with Jackson) was something else. 

Jackson's true character appeared before his eyes, not the giggly and funny one, but the serious and honest and kind-hearted person he was. It was nerve wracking to deal with someone so honest, so cheerful, so down to earth. 

Jackson is often seen like some hot, cute, wild and sexy idol, idolized by so many girls and boys and everyone really. Which is true, he is all of that but there is so much more than physics. Of course Jaebum likes how Jackson looks, but it's more about how smart he really is, and how passionate he gets when he talks about things he fancies, and how competitive he gets over the smallest things, and how careful he is of everyone. Jackson Wang might be an angel because no one can be this honest and perfect inside out. No one. 

(Thinking all this about his bandmate was nerve wracking too.) 

It's even more nerve wracking because every time Jackson is near him, Jaebum simply cannot control his stare, or his hands, or his mind as he gets closer to the younger.

After years of being careful, Jaebum's walls started to be slowly taken down, brick by brick by no other than Wang Jackson. And it was scary most of the time and yet Jaebum was still glad about it.

 

 

"Why do I have to still call you hyung? We're the same age! We're friends!"

"Jackson, don't argue" Jinyoung warns.

"Do you not see me as a friend? Are we still not close enough?"

"Of course we're close, Jackson-ah."

"Then why?"

 

 

Jaebum cares a lot about honorifics. And it's not just about hierarchy or respect or Youngjae who fooled him for months.

Truth is, Jaebum likes to be called hyung by his dongsaengs, he likes to feel like a big brother to his boys because he cares for them so much.

When it comes to Jackson, Jaebum simply can't bear the idea of the younger calling him by his name. It feels even more meaningful and personal when it comes from him. Jackson saying "Jaebum-ah" is too much for his heart. 

(Jackson still calls him that, and Jaebum curses himself for liking it that much.)

 

 

**2016**

 

 

They now share a dorm, and everything becomes harder. Fan meetings become harder as Jackson becomes cuter and Jaebum forgets the cameras are there too many times.

Jaebum can't takes his eyes off Jackson, and doesn't want Jackson's eyes on anyone else either.

(Jackson is a natural charmer, and too many people get around him in Jaebum's opinion.)

 

 

"Jaebummie turned all soft and jealous, I love it" Youngjae teases over and over and Jaebum wishes he could hate the boy but he's right and he can't hold his own smile as he mutters a small shut up.

 

 

 

Jackson's hair is still blond, and he looks so pretty which should be illegal at this point right? Someone shouldnt be allowed to look cuter and cuter at every comeback.

"Bambam says my hair will fall off because of the bleach" Jackson says as he's lying beside Jaebum on his bed.

"Bambam wishes he looked as good as you with blond hair, don't mind him" Jaebum says without thinking and immediately regrets his words. That was too corny, and Jackson could tease him endlessly.

Jackson shifts on the bed, getting closer until he rests his forehead against Jaebum's shoulder. "That's why you're the best leader, hyung."

If Jaebum blushed and was a nerve wreck that night, no one noticed.

 

 

 

"What do you prefer, blond or black hair?" a fan asks in a meet and greet.

"Both are pretty" Jaebum chuckles, "but I really fancy darker hair on girls."

The fans seem pretty happy as they giggle over every answer, and Jaebum notices how Jinyoung giggles as he says something into Jackson's ear.

 

 

 

 

All it took for Jaebum to fully admit he was in love with a boy, his bandmate, was to see both their families together in Hong Kong, eating casually and cheering for Got7 surrounded by laughter and smiles and warm touches and hugs.

Jackson fits well with everyone because he's that charismatic but this was different, totally different and Jaebum didn't want his thoughts to wander even more but it couldn't be help.

 

 

 

As fall comes, Jackson dyes his hair a dark shade of brown and Jaebum's mind is a mess.

 

 

 

"So you have friends, Jaebum-ah" Jackson teases when he comes back from Youngjae's and Daehyun's dorm.

"I guess I do" Jaebum replies as he throws his cap over the younger. "And it's Hyung for you, punk."

"Jinyoung told me you let bap's Youngjae call you friendly! Isn't it unfair?" Jackson pouts.

"I don't" he lies.

"You better" Jackson mutters as he puts Jaebum's cap on. "Don't be soft with him just because he's cute."

"You think he's cute?" Jaebum scoffs, because Jackson seems genuinely jealous, but his possesiveness is just another facet of the younger that Jaebum likes. "He thinks you're handsome. You two shall never meet. Ever."

"Why? He knows you better than I do, maybe he could tell me some of your dark secrets" Jackson grins.

 

 

Every choice you make is meant to change things, as minimal as it is. Admitting your feelings for someone you know you can't have--and even if you can have, you can't show it--is something Jaebum's pretty sure is life changing and because of many reasons, he thinks it might be best to keep those restless thoughts and feelings for himself.

 

At least for now. Because Jackson is still irresistible, and one of these days he might just kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still out of the country, still on my phone, still with bad internet, I'm sorry for mistakes and stuff D: next time that I'll update will be once back home <3 
> 
> LOADS OF LOVE AND THANKS FOR READING x  
> Hola at me if u want ^^ : thisisstefan.tumblr


End file.
